It's Too Much
by SilentLone
Summary: This is about a female Sasuke and Naruto, i hardly find this pairing so i decide to make one. but i don't know where this story go in future but still it is NaruSuki.. no Yaoi, it is disgusting...
1. Chapter 1

**MRS. NOBODY**

For the first time in his life, he sent a smile to the leader of the village, the Sandaime from the hidden leaf village. He already hated the villagers because of what they have done for him nearly ever minutes of his life as he remembered.

"Naruto-kun, you will attend the academy for three years." The Hokage said to the young boy. He gets a smile from the youngster that made his heart felt happy even though it was only a small smile but he happy.

"I will attend it, Hokage-sama." He answers, rather long this time. Usually he will answer yes and no also Hn.

"For your information, you would be placed at the same class of all heirs from well-known clan."

"Hn." Naruto now back as his old self.

He knows every clan that the most powerful clan that Konoha ever had, clan at the Konoha because of their bloodline. The Hyuuga have the Byakugan while the Uchiha have the Sharingan but before both of the clan were powerful, there was another clan that the most powerful in all over elemental nation. It was the Senju. Senju clan were known as their high water and earth affinity. Hashirama Senju proves that it was true by create another bloodline that only himself can use it, Mokuton.

Naruto Uzumaki 7 years old that lives by himself near the forest that was connects the west border of the village.

"And Naruto-kun, how is your training?" the Hokage said.

"It being good, Hokage-sama." He said without explain further. He actually doesn't want to talk too much.

"Explain." The Hokage interested to his training. Lately the boy shocked him by creating a new jutsu in such a young age. He really respects this boy. He also believes that this boy will bring a bright future for elementary nation, he can feel that.

"I'm work on Fuuinjutsu now. I have gathered more scroll for my learning in this. So far I understand everything and manage to do everything. Apart from that, I been reading some Kenjutsu and I will try after I master the basic Fuuinjutsu. As my elementary affinity, I'm training it with my Kage bunshin. I work on my new Rasengan where is I'm mixing it with one of my affinity. It was still trial though. I guess I need another training field. I also trying to combine my Rasengan with my other affinity, which am I combining it with Suiton it only turn to a sphere ice. But when I combine with Katon, it surprising seems powerful to counter attack. I still training some Taijutsu. I guess my Taijutsu is okay but not fast enough. Genjutsu training, I haven't done anything yet but I need some teacher with that. I also need some teacher that can teach me how to control this demon chakra." This is rarely that Naruto spoken so much but most of the time he speak like this because to explain. Hokage would be satisfied with the explanations for this but didn't satisfy enough.

"It does will be deal later, and I've been wondering, have you create another jutsu?" the Hokage asked rather curiously but slightly embarrass because of Naruto gaze upon him.

"It's not like ehem something, I just quite curious. Ehem you know that when the first jutsu you create nearly make me heart attack with the smoke stop at my lungs. Eh, I just don't want that happen again, now ehem have you?" the leader of the village sit straight while straightening his backbone.

"I have create four jutsu based on Kenjutsu, Futon and Suiton but I still improving those jutsu." Naruto said. The Hokage thanking god because he doesn't smoking right now because he surely died from choked a smoked air. He so proud of his god grandson, he couldn't be more proud of him.

"Keep on working Naruto. I want you later to take my chair here after I retire." He smiles at the young boy.

"Hokage-sama, may I enquire?" Naruto shifted on his seat to get a new seat to relaxation for his question.

"Of course, young man." The Hokage smiles.

"It was in my mind lately, who is my parent are?" he state. Actually, he already knows who his parents are but he needs a certain answer to the lingering question in his mind.

"I know them Naruto but I can't tell you because that's their request. But I will tell you when you made at Jonin rank." The Hokage sad slightly remembering the person that the most precious to his life because ending his burden by taking the seat almost 7 years before.

'It's true then, I'm their son.' "I want to make a guess, my father was the Yondaime is that right?" he said like it's not the biggest secret ever. He said in a calm look and a monotone voice. But the Hokage nearly popped out his eyes when he's hearing that statement.

He continues again, "Who is my mother was?" he takes the Hokage shock facial expression what he guess were true. The Hokage take a moment to calm him down and answer the blond boy answer.

"Your mother was from the hidden village of waterfall. She is the well-known person as the daughter of the daimyo, Uzumaki Kushina. The Kenjutsu master of elementary. After the third war, her country were destroyed but it was after she was sent here as the second Jinchūriki. He starts attending the academy and be the top kunoichi. Early of the year a month later after their graduation, she being kidnapped by the cloud ninja but she was saved by your father. That's how their relationship begins and until now there no one knows that he have a relationship with someone." The Hokage explaining further for Naruto to learn a bit about his parent relationship.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." He bows slightly. He now knows a little about his parent. But it stills not enough though.

"Naruto as much you want to reveal your heritage, I want it after you becoming Jonin." The Hokage said in a worried expression draw all over his face.

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, I forgot about our main discussion. Take this letter to the receptionist then give it to the instructor of the class. *Naruto nodded* and two days from now, Naruto. Two days to prepare everything you needed." The Hokage said to him. Naruto only nodded and want to take a leave and inform the old Sandaime.

"May I take my leave, Hokage-sama?" he said.

"You may Naruto but tomorrow come here and take cash with a list of thing that you need to buy for academy Naruto." the Hokage said.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." He 45 degree then stands straight again.

"No need to bow at me Naruto. It is running late now and the forest is dangerous. You may dismiss now." the Hokage said and smiles slightly. He hopes that the young boy can make some friend around his age instead being alone and don't feel emotion.

Naruto bow again which now makes the old Sandaime annoyed. He walk calmly out of the room after taking a latter from the Hokage desk.

"He certainly change the world, I hope he not turn like the mad snake student of mine." The Hokage said while rested his chin between his fist supported by his arm. Then he looked at the mountain paperwork.

"I hope when he is 18, I can give this hat to him. Oh, damnit I hope I can end all the Kage worst enemy. The evil paperwork." The Hokage fast stamp then sign after tick an approve space and whereas in full speed that defeat the lightning Kage, A.

Moment later, the Kage was slumped tiredly at his chair and sigh a loud.

"No matters I've kill everything but them keep coming. Oh, please help me." the Hokage lean down his head to the wooden table and rested on it.

Meanwhile, the young blond was walk down the path of every parts of the way then arrive near the forest but he catch some activities. Shadows of two men and a kid that being dragged to the west side of the gate. He curiously follow them… **_to be continue.-T_T_**

**That's the first chapter… until next time in too much story… don't forget to review… this gonna be rated-m fiction.. Too much …**

**Don't forget to brush our teeth before bed, because Naruto always brush his teeth also Edward. Chapter two will be written soon… be patient and don't start revolution, I can't think in a noisy situation… Ja-ne…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs Nobody **

He slowly walks away and closes his chakra flow. He hears the Shinobi talking from 200 meter ahead. Their chakra is at least at rank chunin high but they look fool enough in his eyes. And they were so annoying him with their conversation.

"We lucky tough, no one know this. I hope Raikage-sama will let us breed this Hyuuga bitch." One of them said, the other one only chuckle.

Far from them was the young blonde boy that has watched their action. He needs to do something now, they are near the border. He nears them closely but keeps in distance so they cannot sense him.

Naruto made a full hand sign of jutsu** Doton: Michū Shibari **(Earth Style: Three Pillar Bind). He whispers Doton: Michū Shibari and stamp his hand onto the ground. Moment later, there was a small earthquake and one of the enemy suddenly pinned up by three pillars.

"What's going on? Hey, put me down, whoever is there." One of the Shinobi said to the forest. The other Shinobi pulled out a kunai and keep on guard to the kid that they kidnap.

Naruto walks calmly out of the shadow and goes to face the Shinobi. He puts his hand in the pocket and look at the way that he walks.

"Where are you going?" Naruto unusual voice asked. Naruto never start a talk with someone unless it was very important or he was desperate.

"Back home of course. Why ask? You think you can stop me? Go shit yourself, you're not even a genin and you think you can beat a high chunnin?" The Shinobi replied snobbishly.

"I don't think I can beat you I will beat you, last chance, I'm the container of the kyuubi, will grant your last chance. Care to change your mind?" Naruto still with his expression stoic but not too cruel.

"Kyuubi no Yōko?" the Shinobi went pale but he didn't believe it. From Konoha history, a Hokage was defeat the demon. It only state the history but didn't state how so. The Hokage whom was defeat the kyuubi was the great fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze but he died that night. He called the yellow flash from his original jutsu that called, Hiraishin no jutsu. A teleportation jutsu, not just a poof with smoke go away but it was a yellow flash where he earned the nickname. He also wiped half of the Iwagakure Shinobi when the Shinobi world war III. He was well-known through all over the village.

"Why still don't believe?" Naruto smirk as he saw the fear expression that the Shinobi shows. The Shinobi nodded and glare dagger at him.

"Then I just let you know what I contain, should i?" Naruto said in a calm manner.

"Bring it on." The Shinobi said.

"Before that, what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, i just want to know." He replied.

"Whatever, it's not look like you gonna walk from here alive." The Shinobi said. "Ridoshi Samie, yours'." He continues.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Yondaime Hokage, grandson of the Sandaime, godson of the Gama Jiraya, godson of the Tsunade which makes me related to the Shodaime and the Nidaime which was my long related by blood because the Senju and Uzumaki is related by the marriage of the Shodaime Hokage and Uzumaki Mito." Naruto just reveal his heritage to the Shinobi. The Shinobi was now shaken in fear after hearing such as a powerful people in the elementary nation that related to Naruto.

"N-no-No… W-way…" He stuttered.

"So, I'm container if the kyuubi no Yōko, shall granted your wish where to live or just die?"

The Shinobi suddenly laugh a lot.

"Kid, you sure make a joke a lot but you didn't do it bet…" the Shinobi start shaken because the killer intent that Naruto release. The killer intent that contains million people hatred. The Shinobi passed out, both of the Shinobi.

"I did inform him, didn't i?" Naruto talked to himself.

"Now, where is the anbu?" then a shadow that hiding from the bushes out.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama." The cat mask appears beside him.

"Deal with them, I'll take the kid." Naruto state, simple.

"Gomen, they are waiting you at the Hokage tower also with the girl father."

"Then I'll report tomorrow. I want to sleep." Naruto walk to where he came from. The anbu only nodded which is unseen by him. The cat anbu mask walks to the three people left there and Shunshin to the Hokage tower.

Naruto after vanished from the anbu, he transported to his house. He walks into the house imagining for someone to welcoming him home and asked how his day but it was just only a dream.

'I'm home.' he thought. He walks upstairs and takes a small shower then head to bed. He is thinking about something with his training. Then slowly sleep off.

He woke up around 5 am to start a day for a warm up. It was his routine before 6 am. He wears a ninja sandal and start taking a breath to ready him to run all over the forest like he always do. In meantime, he will weather to jump at the tree and land to the land or he will throw a weapon at a secret place that only certain ranked Shinobi will find it.

Today, he do the both. He felt he will need it to increase his aiming and chakra reserve even though it was huge enough for a kid in his age. He usually record his timing at the end after he run but today was an exception, he just run to finish the warm up. After he finish, he will do hundred push down, hundred push up, fifty run up to tree, fifty walking on the water and after that he will take a shower then eats the breakfast.

He cooks an omelette and a glass of orange juice. He finished the dishes then ready to take necessary tools for the academy begins. In time, swirl of wind appear at his side. He busy picking the necessary tool and just ignore the anbu he also didn't forget to bring the paper that Hokage had given him two days ago. But in a minute or two, he looks around and nodded to the anbu which is use a cat mask.

Naruto holds her shoulders and they disappear with the wind. They reappeared at far away from the academy entrance but still on their sight. Without turning back he walks to the academy entrance. He watches everyone was sent by their parent excluding some certain girl.

He ignores the people and just walks into the academy. He put his hand in his pocket. He didn't bring a bag pack like everyone else. He walks calmly to the class that he being posted and as he seems everyone was sitting or just chatting to catch up but he rather walk at very edge away from the other which is near the window. Lucky for him, he likes to watch the view with peace. But before he can enjoy it, the academy ball ringing through every place the sign as the academy is just starting.

"Good morning, class. I will be the instructor for class this year and I'm pretty proud that I get much of clan heiress in my class. Anyway, my name is Umino Iruka a chunnin of Konohagakure no Sato and I don't think I want to change my rank in anytime now." He said with a smile grown on his face. Every student keeps on eye with their instructor. He looks every student that in his class and hope that one of his student can be the strongest Shinobi in Konoha.

**to be continue_ T^T XDXD... **

**Watch where u going? You nearly hit that broad shoulder, girl... well, i suppose, that's the second and until next time... don't go anywhere stay tune. **

**JUTSU:**

**Doton:**

**Doton: Michū Shibari **(Earth Style: Three Pillar Bind): It's allow the jutsu user to pinned his enemy by a pillars much like the mokuton but this is doton. There was slightly impact to the target which is he will be lose balance and the pillars take advantage by it. This is a C rank jutsu.**  
><strong>

**ABOUT NARUTO:**

**Sorry, forgot to enlighten ya allz about him. He is now 7 years old blond cool-ass brilliant jerk. He wear the anbu fit when around this age. Oh, and he us the shinobi sandal. i can't describe much look about his naruto but i can say that this is the same naruto that in the anime. Yeah, he is the descend of the shodaime and nandaime and also the son of the yondaime and an adopted grandson of shodaime. He has the mokuton and five chakra nature. he also have a doujutsu which is he will activate it near future and the doujutsu is a surprise then but i did gave u the hint what will the doujutsu that he will have. and that's all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**MR. NOBODY.**

**SL: Hinata declaimer.**

**Hinata: SilentLone don't owe me but Naruto-kun does.**

**SL: Hey, the story?**

**Hinata: Gomen, the character in this story is not owe by SilentLone-Baka but it owed by Kishimoto.**

**SL: Huh, I will never write a story for you to be in relationship with Naruto if you keep call me baka.**

**Hinata: WHAT WAS THAT, I COULDN'T HEAR IT NICELY?**

**SilentLone: Got to go, hehe… Bye….**

**Chapter 3**

"Today, a new year had begun and we here will teach you about the basic the way to be a ninja." The instructor said but being distracted by two figures that looks like they were racing to this class.

"Ah, both of you late. For the first time, I forgive you but don't make it as habit okay, go stay wherever you want its looks like many empty seats."

"Gomen, sensei." The both said unison. One of the both had a long blonde hair with a blue eyes and the other is pink hair girl with a jade eyes.

"Okay, today a free day but we must know each other first." Everybody seems want to objects but still silent.

"I start first, my name is Iruka, and I'm a chunnin. My age it's doesn't matter. I like to eat. I hate when I'm hungry. My hobby is eating. My dreams, my dream is to see my student became the strongest ninja in this village." He smiles. The student looks at him except Naruto.

After he dreaming about one of his student became the strongest person in the village, he observe his student, he catch a look at Naruto. 'He looks like the Yondaime.' He called him.

"Who didn't looks at me, please introduce first." Everyone looks at him except Naruto.

Naruto hearing those words stand up, pull off his stare from the view and slightly disappoint of it. His sudden reaction was on every eyes of the student there.

"Name is Naruto. Like is simple things and dislike is complicated things. As for dream, I don't have for now." He actually lied. He has a dream, where to build a nation that free from violence, which kids can play safely at the playground and didn't worry for the loves one to come back in bloodied.

Iruka smiled a little and thought, 'I should keep on eye to this boy.' And continue to call other student. Naruto sit back and continue his doing on observing the view.

Somewhere but in the room, many girls squeal but some boys jealous at Naruto.

'He's so cool.' One of the many girl squeal, the number one fan-girl, a blond girl that doesn't know her name by now.

'He's so cool.' One of the many girl squeal, the second fan girl, a pink hair girl that also their name not yet being mention.

'He's strong.' Both monotone girls thought unison.

'He attracts more girl attention. Damnit, I hate him.' Some of a bang boy said.

'Ah… troublesome.' Some certain boy closes his eyes and lean to the table.

'Munch, more snack, munch.' The boy starting to open another snack.

"Blonde… not you Naruto, I have calling you from minutes ago your up." Iruka asked the second only blonde in the class.

Naruto seems doesn't mind Iruka referring him blonde as he stare away from the class.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flower pressing and some certain blonde. I dislike pervert and who dis-acknowledge my beauty. Dream, I wants to be a better head family for my clan." Ino said smiling slightly.

"Okay, next." He pointed at a certain onyx eyes girl where is far from everyone that sits in front of Naruto. She stands.

"Name, Uchiha Satsuki. Like only training and some red fruit and dislikes almost everything. Dream, to avenge the death of my entire clan." She said not minding the eyes that eyeing her from the top to the ground.

'Poor Satsuki' the instructor thought. "Alright next." He point at some boy that his head on the table.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like the cloud and I hate work. My dream is to be a better ninja."

"I expect you to say sleep." Iruka says getting a grunt from the Nara boy. "Kidding Shikamaru, next." He pointed at the second stoic girl in the class.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata I like some certain cream bun and hate some certain people at the house. My dream is to stop the using of the cage bird seals to the branch family." She said without even smiles. Some random boys peewit at her but she ignore. 'I only want a boy that had caught my heart.' She thought and scoff to the boy but he only happy go lucky.

"Okay next." Iruka said and point to the boy before.

"Names, Inuzuka Kiba. Likes Akamaru and Hinata. Dislike that boy there, who's his name again, Naruto? Ah, yeah him. My dream is to be a Hokage." He proud of himself.

"Kiba, yea, an admirable dream. Next." He point at a boy that eat a snack.

"Munch, Chouji, like snack and dislike who called me fat. My dream is to open my own munch restaurant." He sits and continues to eat the snack. Everyone sweat dropped and the same thought lingering in everybody's mind, 'Doesn't he is really that fat?'

"Oh, yeah, that the last one." he pointed at a boy that has a high coat that almost mask his face.

"Name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs and hate person that kill bugs for no reason. My dream is to make my bugs colonies bigger than I have now."

"Okay everyone has done the intro." He was word cut down by some certain a pink hair girl. "Sensei, I haven't done yet."

"Sorry, okay you up next cherry." The instructor said.

"My name is Haruno sakura, I like ehem… And hate Ino. Dream is to have an ehem… with ehem..." She blush bright read. She gets a death glare from every girl in the class.

'He is mine.' Hinata thought in time send a death glare to sakura. Not just Hinata, Ino, and this is weird, Satsuki also thought the same and do the same as Hinata.

The tension not feels by Naruto, the person that they like. He just thought, 'fan girls'.

"Ehem, alright that's the last. I hope we all get along cha nice." Iruka scanned every edge of the class.

"Alright, you have a free time until the bell ringing that you may go home, that's all for today." He said and takes a way to the teacher seat.

Naruto still watching the view but can't get enough, because the class is so noisy. He thinks about the jutsu that he creates. He took out a notebook. And write some notes that he thought might help his training. He is being distracted by a girl coming towards him.

"Hello, my I seat over here, if you don't mind?" A gentle voice rang from the girl. He watches her from the corner of his eyes.

She has dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. She used a tight pant that hugs her thigh smoothly. Her clothes just a tight t-shirt in the middle was hers' clan symbols. Her curve is perfect and her bosom is big for a girl around her age. Well, she has a good figure once and for all.

Naruto looks at her and simply nodded. He usually didn't talk too much except it was very necessary. He does not hate to talk but rather it's not giving benefits to him or like that somewhat.

"So are you a new people living in the village? I'd never seen you around if you were." She said. She shifted to close the gaps between them. She got more glare from the start she tried to close to Naruto.

"Villagers." He said the truth because of that he take this academy learning to become a genin but his power is not in the rank of genin instead it was way up from that rank.

"Okay, say care to take a walk with me?" she asked or rather demand.

"Have something to do afterschool." He said while looking toward the window, forgetting about the notebook that was on the table.

"There always next time." Hinata said cheerfully trying cover up the dejected feeling that she's feels.

"Sorry but my schedule is tight and I barely can have a time for school." He said it professionally trying to decline it politely.

"Well, I understand but what about another time when you are free? I am always free so you can just tell me when and where?" she heard him sigh and then turn to meet her stare.

"Hinata, I really can't." He said it again.

"But, but…" Her word can't be continued because of Naruto voice suddenly spoke in a serious face along a monotone voice.

"Hinata. No." He made her clear with his decision to be no more argument about 'walking' with her.

No he is declining hers' invitation for more important than that. He refuse to do 'something fun' which will interrupting his training to get stronger to face his father enemy. He also need to be stronger in fact to be the shield for the village and protect the villagers just like his father do. He will be the person that will lead Konoha to peaceful, prevent the war, civil-war, starwars, ninja wars, and whatever war. He will do anything to prevent such a thing happen in Konoha, the place that his parents protect with their own life. To him it, they are true Shinobi, not just hero also a human that do as they said.

"Naruto,…." His thought being interrupted by Hinata concern gaze and then hers' face suddenly hit a memory in his head. 'She is the Hyuuga girl that being kidnaped by the kumo-nin.'

"Hn?"

"I'm asking you why? What so important that 'something' until you can't go out with me?" she starting to be dramatic. The student around them starting to give a look to their place. No one has decline the Hyuuga offer to go out because she never accepted them.

"That 'something' thing is my training. The training that I have put into my everyday schedule and I must do as I write it. Furthermore, I needed it complete my training, to be stronger, to be able to protect this village in a short time but in a long way ahead." Naruto outburst simply shocking them all. He is known as the silent student as he sits onto a chair at the back of the class near the window alone, away from the other student. He never bothers or bothered to or by other student.

He not stop there, "I need to get stronger to back up the team future where a kunoichi I observe in this class is not strong enough to defend themselves, including you, where all can be sexual harassment on mission or being rape and more worst is, kunoichi will needed to go a seduction for an fat old fart. I need to be stronger to fight and defeat them…." As Naruto talking this, talking that and Hinata just hear his talk, somewhere in the class many students had a thought about the truth behind his word. Mostly from the girl as his word were describing them.

"Is that true, what he said?" some civilian girl says aloud. Every girl was shaking of that thought. They understand what the meaning by rape is even though they didn't learn about it yet.

"I hope it won't happen to us." Some other girl says it. All of them let out heavy breath unison. And then the bell is ringing through over the academy.

"Alright kids, today we are not doing anything as you all are free to go home or lunch. Tomorrow, we will start our lesson about Konohagakure No Sato and every nation. Don't forget to bring your lunch tomorrow. Have a nice day everyone." Their instructor said. Every student takes a step to go anywhere and left Iruka alone.

Iruka thought, he needs to seedling the will of fire in their heart so none of what the blond boy said would happen. **To be continue….T^T**

**Another chapter, minna. This is chapter three. And I want to inform that I would not post every day, well maybe if I some idea that cross my mind to continue the story where I left of. Honestly, I am a student so I am yeah, busy but I'll try to make some time with my stories. Anyway, have a great night. **

**Hinata: where is Naruto-kun? He has late for 2 minutes and 34 second.**

**SL: be patient Hinata, I'm sure he would come.**

**Hinata: yeah, he would come early if he hadn't spent much time with that orange book smut than me.**

**SL: well, someone is really jealous about a book.**

**Hinata: at least, we can do 'it' rather he just read 'it'**

**SL: Hinata is closed pervert.**

**Hinata: No I'm not.**

**SL: yes, you admit it. First step is refusal. And second step is….. **

**Hinata: Want to finish that sentence?**

**SL: you will try to do it.**

**Hinata: I will kill you, bastard.**

**SL run away from the coming Naruto from doesn't know where.**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun….**

**Naruto: Hinata, come on let's go for academy.**

**SL: I thought both of you go on date?**

**Naruto + Hinata: Shut the hell up… *both blushes from embarrassment.**

**SL : I thought Hinata you said at least, "we can do 'it' rather he just read 'it'". And for enlighten you Naruto, she means the orange book.**

**Hinata : BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU.**

**SL : Not now, bye. Iruka will yell to both of you.**

**Naruto : Oh shit. Got to go. Hinata, move your hips faster.**

**Hinata fainted.**

**SL : Your bad. But hell go away. I want to end this chapter.**

**Naruto : Alright, by the way. Thanks for the review and for those whom didn't review, go eat pizza sure it is delicious….**

**SL : Oi enough already, you forget about the academy.**

**Naruto : Oh, shit. Got to go. Bye.**

**SL : Bye, take care. This is the end of chapter. I am glad.**

**Stay tune **

**-SilentLone- XDXD**


End file.
